White Horse
by Chise Yamaguchi
Summary: Song-fic of Taylor Swift's White Horse; One-shot of Kagome's struggle with her relationship. May turn into a short story later.


White Horse

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not own White Horse by Taylor Swift

* * *

The clouds poured down their tears as the phone rang softly. I looked up barely able to hear _**that** _ring tone over the rain that pounded against my window. I slowly picked up the phone knowing that I needed to face him sometime, even though I wasn't ready.

"It's Kagome." I said quietly, surprised I had any voice at all. I swallowed as I tried as hard as I could to stop my own tears from falling again.

"All I want is you" said a male voice that I already knew would be on the other end. "Do you love me?" He continued ignoring my silence.

I bit her lip as I listened to his words and repeated them over in my head. I closed my eyes unable to stop the one word from spilling out, "Yeah."

With the reassurance that I loved him, he quietly continued on, "Will you give me another chance?"

I tightened my grip on the phone as I suddenly forgot how to breathe. I knew the question was coming, but I still couldn't help the reaction. I bit my lip again as I looked out the gray window. What could I say to that?

_**Say you're sorry**_

_**That face of an angel comes out**_

_**Just when you need it to**_

I gently set the phone down before I curled myself into a ball and silently cried. Could I honestly forgive him and be OK with everything? Could I pretend like nothing happened?

_**As I pace back and forth all this time**_

_**'Cause**_

_**I honestly believed in you**_

I looked up hearing the rain pour harder against the windows. I crawled over to the window and watched the dark clouds pass overheard. I laid my hand against the cold glass feeling as if the heavens were crying with my soul.

_**Holdin' on,**_

_**The days drag on**_

_**Stupid girl**_

_**I should have known, I should have known**_

I let a few more tears escape my eyes as I curled my hand and pulled away from the window. Of course it was just a coincidence that it was raining. No one understood the pain I am feeling. I let myself fall to the floor as the memories overcame me.

_**That I'm not a princess**_

_Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked lovingly into his eyes and he looked back matching her emotions. She let him move closer until their lips met for a first kiss._

_**This ain't a fairytale**_

_Kagome laughed as she let her head rest again his chest. She smiled brightly as his hands ran through her hair and played with the ends. She looked up at him, smiled, and fell asleep in his arms._

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_He picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her into his apartment. She giggled innocently as she leaned into him missing the glances he gave to his neighbor._

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_Kagome jumped up seeing that she had one that hand in cards and rubbed it in his face. He laughed kindheartedly before tackling her down and tickling her. She was too busy trying to escape his hands to noticing that he wasn't really seeing her anymore._

_**This ain't Hollywood,**_

_**This is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now its too late for you and your White Horse,**_

_**To come around.**_

I shook the memories away as I remembered the phone conversation I was supposed to be having. I remembered the last thing he asked and again I was lost to my memories.

_Sango sat next to Kagome in the coffee shop listening to her rant about the guy she knew wasn't good enough for her._

_"I never thought I'd meet anybody like him." Kagome finished her ranting as she started to come back to reality. "I feel like he's everything I ever wanted." She frowned seeing that her best friend seemed to have a worried look on her face instead of the joyful one she was hoping for._

_"Kagome, there's something you should know about him..." Sango said quietly as she looked into Kagome's eyes. She hated to break her friend's heart, but she needed to know the truth._

_**Maybe I was naïve,**_

_**Got lost in your eyes**_

_**I never really had a chance.**_

_Before Sango even said a word, Kagome knew exactly what she was probably going to say. Though she had noticed it, she had just hoped that she was mistaken and that there was another possibility, but Sango would never lie or tell Kagome something that wasn't certain._

_Sango told Kagome everything that she knew about him, even if it was hard to hear, but that is what makes her a good friend. Kagome shook her head in disbelief though deep down she knew everything Sango was telling her was true.  
_

_**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand.**_

_**I had so many dreams about you and me.**_

_**Happy endings;**_

_**Now I know**_

That night I had cried for hours after what I heard what he had really been up to when he wasn't with me. The anger I felt after wards started to take over my senses. I picked up the phone and froze. I stared at the phone a while before I leaned back against the wall trying hard not to cry. No matter how hard I tried to forget, without even having to be there, he could bring up so many emotions I would rather live without.

_**I'm not a princess**_

_Kagome smiled as she pulled away from the kiss. She blushed as he pulled her lovingly against him. "I think I love you..." Kagome said quietly as she went for another kiss. He didn't deny her as he returned her kiss. "That's good to hear." was all he said back. It stung not to hear "I love you" back, but Kagome assumed that he would say it in time._

_**This ain't a fairytale**_

_Kagome woke up seeing that she was alone on the couch. She looked around seeing that he was no where to be found. She went to his bedroom to borrow a shirt. She frowned when the one she took out had lipstick kiss on it and it wasn't from her. She never wore make-up. Kagome put it down guessing that it was from his mother._

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_Kagome looked up at the man holding her seeing that he was staring out his window. She followed his gaze seeing his female neighbor. Kagome frowned seeing that she wasn't wearing much of anything and was 'struggling' to open her door. Kagome turned back to him seeing that he was staring at just her. Kagome smiled assuming that it was her imagination that he was looking at someone else._

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_Kagome stopped laughing and looked up at her assaulter seeing that he had a far off look in his eyes that didn't used to be there. She frowned as she moved to give him a kiss. She pulled back seeing that his eyes were clear again and smiled. She ignored that she saw anything but the look he was giving her now._

_**This ain't Hollywood,**_

_**This is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.**_

_**Now its too late for you and your White Horse,**_

_**To come around.**_

A few weeks ago I was walking back from work. I had taken a detour I knew would be a mistake the second I started walking that way, but I couldn't stop myself. I had to at least see his house... if not him.

_**And there you are on your knees**_

_**Begging for forgiveness,**_

_**Begging for me**_

_**Just like I always wanted,**_

_**But I'm so sorry**_

_Kagome looked up seeing that he was there in front of his house. Though she had gone this way to possibly see him, she instantly regretted it. She froze in her spot as soon as he turned and saw her. The look in his eyes were unexplainable. I never expected to see longing for me in those eyes again. But then __**she**__ walked out from his smirked as she wrapped her arms around him possessively. He glanced at her then back at Kagome. His eyes showed only regret and sympathy now. He opened his mouth to say something to Kagome, but Kagome would never know what it was, because she turned and ran away before he could say anything._

_**Cause I'm not your princess**_

I opened my eyes not realizing that I had even closed them. I wiped at my eyes just realizing that a fresh wave of tears had come while I was reliving the last memory of him.

_**This ain't a fairytale**_

I picked up the phone as I tried to mentally prepare myself.

_**I'm gonna find someone, Some day**_

_**Who might actually treat me well.**_

I shook my head as the thoughts of him started to cloud my head. _'I will not let him get to me anymore.'_

_**This is a big world,**_

_**That was a small town**_

_**There in my rear view mirror,**_

_**Disappearing now.**_

_'I have to move on from this...'_ I thought as I tightened my grip on the phone. _'I can do this.'_

_**And it's too late for you and your White Horse,**_

_**Now its too late for you and your White Horse**_

_**To catch me now.**_

"Hello?" I heard from the phone.

I took a deep breath before I held the phone back up to my ear. "Yeah..."

"Will you give me another chance?" he asked once again.

I bit my lip as those words again brought all the memories we had back to my head. I shook my head getting rid of all the thoughts. No more of this. I took another deep breath and made sure my voice was as strong as I could make it. I stood up to give myself more strength. "No, Inuyasha, I will not." I pulled the phone away and hung up before the sobs could interrupt. I fell to the ground as sobs overtook me. I pushed the phone away and curled myself into a fetal position.

Depression hovered over me at the thought that I would never have Inuyasha again. I opened my eyes as I tried to sit back up. "Maybe Inuyasha will be better off with Kikyou after all." I whispered to myself, but as soon as I heard my own words, the pain just came rushing back ten fold. As much as I wanted Inuyasha to be mine, he had chosen Kikyou. Even if Inuyasha was calling and begging for me back, I wouldn't... couldn't let him think he can have me when only he wants me. I had to be stronger than that no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

Well this is a short story/one-shot that I did because I recently become obsessed with Taylor Swift and SOME of Miley Cyrus' music. Though I could guess I am not the only one that has done a fan fic based on this song/music video, I did come up with it and didn't copy someone else.

Also I have been toying with the idea of continuing this one-shot into a short story. I'm a Inuyasha and Kagome person, but I still like this ending so I'm not sure. I was just going to see what was the liking of this story was before I start anything. If no one likes it I don't want to waste my time on something no one will read.


End file.
